Some Other Time
by CriesofCapricorn
Summary: Set during “White Rabbit,” as Boone offers water to Claire and gets caught for hiding it. What if instead of being alone, Claire visits Boone after the fiasco to comfort him? Mild BooneClaire.


Set during "White Rabbit," as Boone offers water to Claire and gets caught for hiding it. What if instead of being alone, Claire visits Boone after the fiasco to comfort him? Mild BooneClaire.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, Claire, come on, raise your head," the water bottle Boone holds gently lingers under her mouth, fresh liquid touching the tip of her lips. His other hand supports her head, allowing her to take the drink.

For a brief second, dazed, Claire drinks from the bottle, but as she gains consciousness, she questions, "Where – how did you get …"

Consoling, Boone responds, "Shh, shh. It doesn't matter, all right. Just drink it. You need it."

And the comfortable silence between the two ends when a rough hand on his shoulders spins Boone in all directions, where he eventually lands face down in the sand. All Boone hears is the provoker demanding, "Where did you get that?"

--

Sitting at the edge of shore, Boone stares keenly at the ocean. That woman, Joanna, she died out there; he couldn't save her. People are dying, here. And that's a really scary thought, one Boone wants to stop. The only reason Boone kept the water hidden was because he didn't want it depleted so quickly. He wasn't keeping it all for himself, he's never been as selfish as that. He just wanted to safe-guard it for everyone else.

"Hi," a voice interrupts him from his thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Claire shrugs, "Couldn't sleep. Plus, thought you could use some company."

He smirks; something between an amused grin and a sad smile. "Sawyer said that I've beat him for first place on everyone's most-hated list. If you don't want to be right underneath my name, you should probably go."

"Oh, come on now. No one really hates you. Bo-Boone, right?"

He nods his head.

"They're just mad at you for what you did. They'll get over it."

He looks down into the sand, letting it run through his fingers, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I just wanted to tell you 'I'm sorry.' About, you know, what Charlie said. You could've died and I should've given you the water when you needed it."

"Boone! Don't feel so guilty. Everyone makes it out to be a big deal. Really, I didn't even feel anything."

He can't help but chuckle, "Of course you didn't, Claire, you passed out!"

"Well, yeah. But I mean, it wasn't your fault, okay. Believe me, I'm fine. Besides I should be thanking you that you gave me the water _tonight_. Most people would have hid it for themselves and their family. Family? You have a sister, right? She must be very lucky to have you. I always see you looking out for her; she's your _baby_ sister, I bet."

"Yeah, but only by a few years."

"I wish I had someone to look out for me. Not that I can't take care of myself, but it's nice, knowing that if you mess up, someone is always looking over your shoulder to support you."

"What about your husband or boyfriend?"

She shakes her head, ashamed.

"Oh! Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed..."

"No, it's fine, really. One day, he just freaked and took off. It happened awhile ago, I'm okay."

"Well, he's an idiot for leaving you. You seem like a great girl," Boone smiles.

Shaking her head and shrugging, Claire starts, "I should be going now. The baby's settled down, so I can probably fall asleep now."

"Yeah, you should definitely get some rest," Boone says, as Claire rises, slowly, to depart, "But, you know, maybe some other time, we can get together to talk some more."

"Yeah, I'd like that. So I'll see you later, _some other time_."

"Some other time _soon_, sure. Bye," he raises his hand, meekly, giving a small wave, "for now."

"Same here," Claire smiles, "And Boone, thanks again. And rest assured, no matter what everyone else thinks, I don't hate you."

Smirking, as she leaves, Boone notices he suddenly feels much better than before her visit.

Maybe they can be good for each other, he could look after her like she wants, and she could comfort him. They could talk, many more times after this, hopefully.

But little did they know that the 'some other time' they were both looking for would never come. The night her life would change forever, his would end. So much for 'some other time.'


End file.
